gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jessie's Girl
Jessie's Girl '''to piosenka z odcinka "Laryngitis", czyli osiemnastego z pierwszego sezonu. Jest śpiewana przez Finna Hudsona. Po zabraniu Rachel do lekarza w celu dowiedzenia się, dlaczego nie może śpiewać. Finn odkrywa, że Rachel wciąż kocha Jesse'go, dlatego postanawia udowodnić Rachel , że zależy mu na niej bardziej niż Jesse'mu i chce aby została jego dziewczyną. Widzimy fragmenty, kiedy Finn śpiewa podczas gdy Rachel jest w gabinecie doktora( widzi jej cień za kurtyną) oraz gdy wykonuje piosenkę przed całym Glee Club w klasie chóru. Rachel wygląda, jakby czuła się niezręcznie. Piosenka bardzo spodobała się Panu Schue. Oryginalny Tekst i Tłumaczenie Jessie is a friend// Jessie to przyjaciel Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine// Tak, jest moim dobrym przyjacielem But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define// Jednak coś się zmieniło Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine// Jesse ma dziewczynę i chcę aby była moja And she's watching him with those eyes// I patrzy na niego tymi oczami And she's loving him with that body I just know it// I kocha go tym ciałem, po prostu to wiem And he's holding her in his arms late at night// I on obejmuje ją późną nocą You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl// Wiesz, chciałbym mieć dziewczynę Jessie'go Wish that I had Jessie's girl// Chciałbym mieć dziewczynę Jessie'go Where can I find a woman like that// Gdzie znajdę taką kobietę? I play along with the charade//Udaję, że się zgadzamy z szaradą There doesn't seem to be a reason to change// Nie ma powodu by to zmieniać You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute// Wiesz, co jest takie brudne, kiedy słodko rozmawiają I wanna tell her that I love her// Chcę jej powiedzieć, że ją kocham But the point is probably moot// Ale kwestia jest prawdopodobnie wątpliwa. Cause she's watching him with those eyes,// Bo ona obserwuje go tymi oczami And she's loving him with that body I just know it,// I kocha go tym ciałem, po prostu to wiem And he's holding her in his arms late at night// I on obejmuje ją późną nocą You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl// Wiesz, chciałbym mieć dziewczynę Jessie'go I wish that I had Jessie's girl// Chciałbym mieć dziewczynę Jessie'go Where can I find a woman like that// Gdzie znajdę taką kobietę? Like Jessie's girl// Jak dziewczynę Jessie'go I wish that I had Jessie's girl// Chciałbym mieć dziewczynę Jessie'go Where can I find a woman// Gdzie znajdę kobietę? Where can I find a woman like that// Gdzie znajdę taką kobietę? And I'm looking in the mirror all the time// Patrzę cały czas w lustro Wondering what she don't see in me// Zastanawiam się, czego we mnie nie widzi I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines// Jestem przecież zabawny Ain't that the way love supposed to be// Czy to nie powinno tak być? Tell me, where can I find a woman like that!// Powiedz, gdzie znajdę kobietę jak ta? You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl// Wiesz, chciałbym mieć dziewczynę Jessie'go I wish that I had Jessie's girl// Chciałbym mieć dziewczynę Jessie'go I want Jessie's girl// Chcę dziewczynę Jessie'go Where can I find a woman like that// Gdzie znajdę taką kobietę? Like Jessie's girl,// Jak dziewczynę Jessie'go I wish that I had Jessie's girl, '''// Chciałbym mieć dziewczynę Jessie'go '''I want I want Jessie's girl// Chcę, chcę dziewczyną Jessie'go Ciekawostki *Fani wierzą, że Jesse został tak nazwany, aby FInn mógł zaśpiewać tę piosenkę. *Damian McGinty zaśpiewał tę piosenkę podczas The Glee Project i pomylił słowa. Zamiast "I wish that I had Jessie's girl" słychać było "“I wish I was Jessie's Girl”( co po przetłumaczeniu oznacza "Chciałbym być dziewczyną Jessie'go) *Cory Monteith śpiewał tę piosenkę podczas Glee Live! Concert - 2011 i Glee: The 3D Concert Movie. Filmy thumb|left|554 px Galeria Mafpdi.jpg Tumblr lndshtceST1qlby8yo1 500.gif Normal1.jpg Jessesgirl.png 440575 1273664405080 full.jpg Grl.jpg 20111217211209!Glee - jessies girl.jpg Music-jessiesgirl.jpg Jessie's Girlgif.gif Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona